Dale una abrazo a Tori
by Vizho
Summary: Hice lo mejor que pude para no dejarte entrar a ver que te amaba, nunca he amado de verdad hasta que tu pusiste tus brazos alrededor de mi.


Dale un abrazo a tori…!

Como alguien puede ser tan incansable hasta el punto de pedir un abrazo, esta chica no se cansa o qué? Porque siempre tiene que insistir en un abrazo y mas a mi…?! No me gusta mucho el contacto físico y menos si es con ella.

Entonces se aleja de mí y se marcha, dejándome sola de nuevo y con ganas de que no me hubiese soltado.

Que no se da cuenta lo que hace en mi, para ella es fácil abrazarme y luego dejarme ir pero para mí es muy distinto, porque sujeta mi corazón cada que lo hace , me da la vuelta a la tierra y me devuelve al principio, derriba todos mis muros y la dejo entrar, cuando me abraza me siento en casa, para ella es fácil dejarme ir, pero yo, yo quedo con ganas de mas, ganas de tenerla en mis brazos para siempre y nunca dejarla ir, que duerma y despierte abrazada a mí.

Porque ha sido y siempre será la única que no me juzga, que me deja ser quien soy y si me deja estar con ella podría mostrarte la parte que he tratado de ocultar, esa que no muestro a nadie porque está reservada solo para ella, todavía no tengo el valor suficiente para decirle que no me vuelva a soltar y que si lo hace sea para tomar mi mano y caminar juntas.

Espero el día en que se dé cuenta y pueda ver mas allá de mi fría mascara, de mi indiferencia, que vea que le pido a gritos que me quiera, porque estoy cayendo y solo ella puede salvarme, porque se ha ganado el derecho, se lo ha ganado día a día, aguantando mi mal humor, mis bromas pesadas, mi forma de imitar su voz, y hasta mis metidas de patas.

Que la he dejado entrar, pues no fue tan fácil, porque fue ella quien rompió uno a uno cada muro que se interponía entre nosotras, se fue metiendo sin yo querer sin ella avisar. ¿ Que si la deje entrar? Pues no me quedo de otra y estoy feliz de que aprovechara esa pequeña grieta que se formaba cada que me pedía un abrazo.

Hice lo mejor que pude para no dejarte entrar a ver que te amaba, nunca he amado de verdad hasta que tu pusiste tus brazos alrededor de mi.

-una vez termino de leer el estúpido trabajo que sikowitz nos mando hacer miro hacia el salón de clases y veo miradas y miradas sobre mi- pobres idiotas no se lo esperaban, hay esta Beck con la mandíbula desencajada, creo que comprendió porque terminamos lastima por él , esta robín y su estúpida marioneta mirándome como un ciervo cual faros de una camioneta alumbran, André un poco incomodo por la situación, y cat con una sonrisa alternado la mirada entre tori y yo…y tori, no sabe qué hacer toma bocados de aire como tratando de hilar palabra y yo solo quiero desaparecer pensando en lo tonta que debo parecer ahora mismo-así que sin más bajo del escenario dispuesta a irme y no aguantar más esta humillación cuando siento unos brazos sujetarme tan fuerte como si temiesen mi rechazo, luego siento una de sus manos deslizarse y tomar una de las mías mientras la otra sube por mi mejilla y me acaricia y siento que podría derretírteme ante ese pequeño tacto solo cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar, cuando siento algo mas cálido mas suave y húmedo y ooohhhh…! Tori me está besando delante de toda la clase y si esto es un sueño juro que mato a quien sea que me despierte, pero confirmo que no es un sueño cuando siento su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca, ¿cómo no concederle eso? Y cuando entra siento una explosión en mi estomago, esto es mejor de lo que había imaginado, cuando siento que se aleja de mí, no puedo evitar sentir un vacio, sentir que de nuevo se ira y me dejara aquí con ganas de mas, pero no es así porque una de sus manos sigue sujeta a la mía, mientras abro los ojos y veo los de ella, me sonríe y soy feliz nada podría arruinar este momento…

-Jaaaa…la bruja mala del oeste le gustan los abrazos-estúpido títere hoy se convierte en astillas, cuando estoy a punto de ir por Rex, hay una mano que todavía no me suelta y creo que por esta vez, solo por esta vez, Rex se salvara.

Fin

Creo que derrama mucha mucha miel, pero me fue inevitable no hacerlo, este pequeño one-shot fue inspirado por la canción "Arms" de Christina Perry, les reto a que la escuchen, es inevitable no pensar en esta pareja. Bueno eso es todo si llegaste hasta aquí te lo agradezco, pero mas agradecería un comentario, si te gusto o no te gusto ;)


End file.
